plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 21
For the Chinese version of the level, see Wild West - Day 21 (Chinese version). |FR = A money bag |NR = same |EM = Two |Objective 1 = Spend no more than 1750 sun |Objective 2 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |before = Wild West - Day 20 |after = Wild West - Day 22}} Difficulty The player should keep in mind the objectives. 1750 sun is a relatively low amount of sun to use, but the zombies have pretty low health, so cheap plants should be used. The Prospector Zombie is the only real threat here other than the Cowboy Conehead. Using Split Pea or any other backwards attacking plant will help with combating this. Other than that, the player should use a close-up set-up because of the flowers present, as well as no zombies which could destroy plants. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = 1 3 5 |note10 = 600%/7 Plant Food, final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Iceberg Lettuce **Sun-shroom **Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Infi-nut **Cherry Bomb **Potato Mine **Split Pea or Bonk Choy *Begin by planting Sun-shrooms in the second column, as the Prospector Zombies that have their dynamites exploded will stop at the first column to eat your Sun-shrooms. It is also recommended to use an Iceberg Lettuce, Snow Pea, or Winter Melon (if you have it) to extinguish the Prospector Zombies' Dynamite. *It is good to choose the Infi-nut and feed it Plant Food to stop the zombies from touching the flowers. *Do not forget to grab either the Split Pea, Bonk Choy or Squash to kill Prospector Zombies that fly to the first column. **Alternatively, you can use Spikeweeds, Spikerocks, or Winter Melons to get them before they jump. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Split Pea **Peashooter **Potato Mine (optional) **Iceberg Lettuce (optional) *Plant five Sunflowers in column 2 or 3. *Plant Split Peas in the fourth column. *Plant Peashooters in the fifth column *If zombies get too far in the huge wave, use Plant Food to stop them. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Split Pea **Snapdragon **Gold Bloom if the player has it. **Infi-nut **Cherry Bomb/Grapeshot/Ghost Pepper/etc. *Plant Sun-shrooms in the second and third rows where there are no minecarts. Gold Bloom is great for the start as well, as sun cost is not an issue and you can usually build up a good defense before the zombies become a threat. *Plant Split Peas in fourth row. If you wish, you may plant Snapdragons in the fifth row first. It doesn't affect the gameplay. *Place Infi-nut in the sixth row. It doesn't matter which lane, just make sure you use Plant Food on the Infi-nut when the shield is failing. *At this point, you will have 175 sun remaining. You can spend it on other plants when you feel your defense is failing. Just make sure you don't pass the sun limit. *The defense should look like this: E E SS SP SD E E E SS SP SD E E SS E SP SD E E SS E SP SD E E SS E SP SD IN *E = Empty title *SS = Sun-shroom *SP = Split Pea *SD = Snapdragon *IN = Infi-nut Gallery WW - Day 21 (PG234) - 1.png|By WW21 1.PNG|By WW21 2.PNG WW21 3.PNG WW21 4.PNG WW21 5.PNG|Final wave WW21.PNG|Completed by PvZ2 Stragety WW21.png|By West Day21ByLD.jpg|By SOWW21.PNG|By Trivia *This level is identical to the third star challenge variant of Wild West - Day 2 (except without the "Don't lose any lawn mowers" challenge) before the 1.7 update. Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 Wild West Day 21 - Full HD 60fps (Ep.157)|By Wild West Day 21 - Plants vs Zombies 2 How would you rate Wild West - Day 21's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels with one flag